Nematode, insect and acarid pests destroy growing and harvested crops. In the United States, agronomic crops must compete with thousands of those pests. In addition, helminth parasites cause hundreds of millions of dollars in economic damage to the livestock and companion animal sectors annually on a global basis.
In spite of the commercial pesticides and parasiticides available today, damage to crops, livestock, companion animals and humans still occurs. Accordingly, there is ongoing research to create new and more effective pesticides and parasiticides.
Certain xcex2-nitrophenethyl derivatives which are useful as fungicidal agents are described in JP 62039563. However, that application does not describe or suggest any nematicidal, insecticidal and acaricidal utility for the xcex2-nitrophenethyl derivatives described therein.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a method for the control of helminth, nematode, insect and acarid pests and parasites.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method for the protection of growing and harvested crops from damage caused by nematode, insect and acarid attack and infestation.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting warm-blooded animals, fish and humans against infestation and infection by helminths
These and other objects of the present invention will become more apparent from the description thereof set forth below.
The present invention provides a method for the control of helminth, nematode, insect or acarid pests or parasites which comprises contacting said pests or parasites or their food supply, habitat or breeding grounds with a pesticidally or parasiticidally effective amount of a 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compound having the structural formula I 
wherein
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups, one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups, one benzylthio group or one SCH2CO2R2 group,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
piperonyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
2- , 3- or 4-pyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to four halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
2- or 3-furyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
2- or 3-thienyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups;
R is hydrogen, CO2R3, C(O)NR4R5, (CH2)nCR2(NR4R5)CO2R3, CH(OR6)CH2OR7, CH(CH2OR8)SCH(R9)CH2NO2, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4haloalkenyl,
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups,
2- or 3-furyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
2- or 3-thienyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups;
R2, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
n is 0 or 1;
R9 is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, CH2(C1-C10haloalkyl), C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10haloalkenyl, a cation,
benzyl optionally substituted on the ring with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C 1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups;
R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, CH2 (C1-C10haloalkyl), C3-C10alkenyl, C3-Chalo-alkenyl,
benzyl optionally substituted on the ring with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups, and
when R4 and R5 are taken together with the atom to which they are attached, they may form a five- or six-membered ring wherein R4R5 is represented by: xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2O(CH2)2xe2x80x94; and
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups.
This invention also comprises pesticidal and parasiticidal compositions containing those compounds. Advantageously, it has been found that the 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl and sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compounds, and compositions containing them, are especially useful for the control of nematode pests.
The present invention provides a method for the control of helminth, nematode, insect or acarid pests or parasites which comprises contacting said pests or parasites their food supply, habitat or breeding grounds with a pesticidally or parasiticidally effective amount of a 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compound of formula I.
Preferred formula I pesticidal agents of this invention include
methyl{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
ethyl{[p-methyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
butyl{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
methyl{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
butyl{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
methyl{[p-methyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
butyl{[p-methyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
methyl{[o-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[o-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
butyl{[o-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
methyl{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
butyl{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
p-[1-(allylthio)-2-nitroethyl]anisole;
methyl{[m-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[m-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
{[p-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[2-nitro-1-(p-tolyl)ethyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[p-isopropyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[o-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[m-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[p-chloro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
2,3-bis{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}-1-propanol;
3-{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}alanine;
{[2-nitro-1-(2-thienyl)ethyl]thio}acetic acid;
ethyl{[2-nitro-1-(2-thienyl)ethyl]thio}acetate;
2-[1-(allylthio)-2-nitroethyl]thiophene; and
3-[1-(allylthio)-2-nitroethyl]pyridine, among others.
More preferred pesticidal agents of this invention which are especially useful for the control of nematodes include
methyl{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
ethyl{[p-methyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
methyl{[p-methyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
ethyl{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetate;
{[p-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[3,4-(methylenedioxy)-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[2-nitro-1-(p-tolyl)ethyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[p-isopropyl-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[o-fluoro-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[m-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
{[p-methoxy-alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}acetic acid;
2,3-bis{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}-1-propanol; and
3-{[alpha-(nitromethyl)benzyl]thio}alanine, among others.
The present invention also provides a method for the protection of growing plants from attack or infestation by nematode, insect or acarid pests which comprises applying to the foliage of the plants, or to the soil or water in which they are growing, a pesticidally effective amount of a 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compound of formula I.
The formula I compounds of this invention are useful for the control of plant parasitic nematodes and nematodes living freely in soil. Plant parasitic nematodes include, but are not limited to, ectoparasites such as Xiphinema spp., Longidorus spp. and Trichodorus spp.; semi-parasites such as Tylenchulus spp.; migratory endoparasites such as Pratylenchus spp., Radopholus spp. and Scutellonema spp.; sedentary parasites such as Heterodera spp., Globodera spp. and Meloidogyne spp.; and stem and leaf endoparasites such as Ditylenchus spp., Aphelenchoides spp. and Hirshmaniella spp.
The 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl and sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compounds of formula I are also useful for controlling insect and/or acarid pests. Insects controlled by the formula I compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, Lepidoptera such as tobacco budworms, cabbage loopers, cotton boll worms, beet armyworms, southern armyworms and diamondback moths; Homoptera such as aphids, leaf hoppers, plant hoppers and white flies; Thysanoptera such as thrips; Coleoptera such as boll weevils, Colorado potato beetles, southern corn rootworms, western corn rootworms and mustard beetles; and Orthoptera such as locusts, crickets, grasshoppers and cockroaches. Acarina controlled by the formula I compounds of this invention include, but are not limited to, mites such as two-spotted spider mites, carmine spider mites, banks grass mites, strawberry mites, citrus rust mites and leprosis mites.
In practice generally about 0.1 ppm to about 10,000 ppm and preferably about 1 ppm to about 5,000 ppm of a formula I compound, dispersed in water or another liquid carrier, is effective when applied to plants or the soil or water in which the plants are growing or are to be grown to protect the plants from nematode, insect and/or acarid attack and infestation.
The 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl and sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compounds are also effective for controlling nematode, insect and/or acarid pests when applied to the foliage of plants and/or to the soil or water in which said plants are growing or are to be grown in sufficient amount to provide a rate of about 0.1 kg/ha to 4.0 kg/ha of active ingredient.
While the formula I compounds of this invention are effective for controlling nematode, insect and/or acarid pests of agronomic crops, both growing and harvested, when employed alone, they may also be used in combination with other biological agents used in agriculture, including, but no limited to, other nematicides, insecticides and/or acaricides. For example, the formula I compounds of this invention may be used effectively in conjunction or combination with pyrethroids, phosphates, carbamates, cyclodienes, endotoxin of Bacillus thuringiensis (Bt), formamidines, phenol tin compounds, chlorinated hydrocarbons, benzoylphenyl ureas, pyrroles and the like.
The compounds of this invention may be formulated as emulsifiable concentrates, flowable concentrates or wettable powders which are diluted with water or other suitable polar solvent, generally in situ, and then applied as a dilute spray. Said compounds may also be formulated in dry compacted granules, granular formulations, dusts, dust concentrates, suspension concentrates, microemulsions and the like all of which lend themselves to seed, soil, water and/or foliage applications to provide the requisite plant protection. Such formulations or compositions of the present invention include a formula I compound of this invention (or combinations thereof) admixed with one or more agronomically acceptable inert, solid or liquid carriers. Those compositions contain a pesticidally effective amount of said compound or compounds, which amount may vary depending upon the particular compound, target pest, and method of use. Those skilled in the art can readily determine what is a pesticidally effective amount without undue experimentation.
This invention also provides a method for treating, controlling, preventing and protecting warm-blooded animals, including humans and fish against infestation and infection by helminths which comprises orally, topically or parenterally administering or applying to said animals an anthelmintically effective amount of a 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compound of formula I.
The above method is particularly useful for controlling and preventing parasitic helminth infections in animals such as cattle, sheep, swine, camels, deer, horses, poultry, fish, rabbits, goats, dogs and cats as well as humans.
Helminthiasis is a widespread disease found in many farm and companion animals and is responsible for significant economic losses throughout the world. Among the helminths causing significant damage are members of the class Trematoda, commonly known as flukes or flatworms, especially members of the genera Fasciola, Fascioloides, Paramphistomum, Dicrocoelium, Eurytrema, Ophisthorchis, Fasciolopsis, Echinostoma, Paragonimus and the like. Helminthiasis is also caused by a group of worms referred to as nematodes. Nematodes cause serious damage to the walls and tissues of the organs in which they reside, including the intestinal tract, heart, lungs and blood vessels, and are a primary cause of anemia. If left untreated they may result in death to the infected animals. Nematodes commonly found to be the infecting agents of warm-blooded animals include the genera Haemonchus, Ostertagia, Cooperia, Oesphagastomum, Nematodirus, Dictyocaulus, Trichuris, Dirofilaria, Ancyclostoma, Ascaris and the like. Advantageously, the formula I compounds of this invention are useful against the causative agents of helminthiases.
For oral administration to warm-blooded animals, the formula I compounds may be formulated as animal feeds, animal feed premixes, animal feed concentrates, pills, pastes, suspensions, solutions, gels, tablets, boluses and capsules. In addition, the formula I compounds may be administered to the animals in their drinking water. For oral administration, the dosage form chosen should provide the animal with about 0.01 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg of animal body weight per day of the formula I compound.
Alternatively, the formula I compounds may be administered to animals parenterally, for example, by intraruminal, intramuscular, intravenous or subcutaneous injection or by transdermal methods. The formula I compounds may be dispersed or dissolved in a physiologically acceptable carrier for injection or transdermal application Alternatively, the formula I compounds may be formulated into an implant for subcutaneous administration. For parenteral administration, the dosage form chosen should provide the animal with about 0.01 mg/kg to 100 mg/kg of animal body weight per day of the formula I compound.
The formula I compounds may also be applied topically to the animals in the form of dips, dusts, collars, medallions, sprays and pour-on formulations. For topical application, dips and sprays usually contain about 0.5 ppm to 5,000 ppm and preferably about 1 ppm to 3,000 ppm of the formula I compound. In addition, the formula I compounds may be formulated as ear tags for animals, particularly quadrupeds such as cattle and sheep.
The formula I compounds of this invention may also be used in combination or conjunction with one or more other parasiticidal compounds including, but not limited to, anthelmintics, such as benzimidazoles, piperazine, levamisole, pyrantel, praziquantel and the like; endectocides such as avermectins, milbemycins and the like; ectoparasiticides such as arylpyrroles, organophosphates, carbamates, gamabutyric acid inhibitors including fipronil, pyrethroids, spinosads, imidacloprid and the like; insect growth regulators such as pyriproxyfen, cyromazine and the like; and chitin synthase inhibitors such as benzoylureas including flufenoxuron.
The formula I compounds may also be used in combination or conjunction with one or more conventional synergists such as piperonyl butoxide, N-octyl bicycloheptene dicarboximide, dipropyl pyridine-2,5-dicarboxylate and 1, 5a,6, 9, 9a,9b-hexahydro-4a(4H)-dibenzofurancarboxaldehyde to enhance efficacy, broaden spectrum and provide a convenient method for parasite control.
The parasiticidal compositions of the present invention include a formula I compound of this invention (or combinations thereof) admixed with one or more pharmaceutically and/or agronomically acceptable inert, solid or liquid carriers. Those compositions contain a parasiticidally effective amount of said compound or compounds. Those skilled in the art can readily determine what is a parasiticidally effective amount without undue experimentation.
The present invention also provides novel 1-aryl-1-(substituted thio, sulfinyl or sulfonyl)-2-nitroethane compounds having the structural formula Ia 
wherein
Ar is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups, one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups, one benzylthio group or one SCH2CO2R2 group,
1- or 2-naphthyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
piperonyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
2-, 3- or 4-pyridyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to four halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups,
2- or 3-furyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
2- or 3-thienyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups;
R is hydrogen, CO2R3, C(O)NR4R5, (CH2)nCR2(NR4R5)CO2R3, CH(OR6)CH2OR7, CH(CH2OR8)SCH(R9)CH2NO2, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4haloalkyl, C2-C4alkenyl, C2-C4haloalkenyl,
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1 -C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups,
2- or 3-furyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
2- or 3-thienyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups;
R2, R6, R7 and R8 are each independently hydrogen or C1-C6alkyl;
m is 0, 1 or 2;
n is 0 or 1;
R9 is phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups;
R3 is hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, CH2(C1-C10haloalkyl), C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10haloalkenyl, a cation,
benzyl optionally substituted on the ring with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups;
R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, C1-C10alkyl, CH2 (C1-C10haloalkyl), C3-C10alkenyl, C3-C10haloalkenyl,
benzyl optionally substituted on the ring with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkylthio groups, or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups, and
when R4 and R5 are taken together with the atom to which they are attached, they may form a five- or six-membered ring wherein R4R5 is represented by: xe2x80x94(CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)5xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94(CH2)2O(CH2)2xe2x80x94; and
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C4alkyl or
phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to five halogen atoms, one or two cyano groups, one or two nitro groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups, one to three C1-C4alkylthio groups or one to three C1-C4halo-alkylthio groups; and
provided that Ar is other than phenyl optionally substituted with any combination of one to three halogen atoms, one or two nitro groups, one or two cyano groups, one to three C1-C4alkyl groups, one to three C1-C4haloalkyl groups, one to three C1-C4alkoxy groups or one to three C1-C4haloalkoxy groups when R is: (1) CO2R3 and R3 is hydrogen or C1-C10alkyl, (2) C1-C4alkyl, or (3) phenyl optionally substituted with one to five halogen atoms.
Exemplary of halogen hereinabove are fluorine, chlorine, bromine and iodine. The terms xe2x80x9cC1-C4haloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-C10haloalkylxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-C4haloalkoxyxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC1-C4haloalkylthioxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cC2-C4haloalkenylxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cC3-C10haloalkenylxe2x80x9d are defined as a C1-C4alkyl group, a C1-C10alkyl group, a C1-C4alkoxy group, a C1-C4alkylthio group, a C2-C4alkenyl group and a C3-C10alkenyl group substituted with one or more halogen atoms, respectively. As used in formulas I and Ia above, cation designates alkali metals, alkaline earth metals, manganese, copper, iron, zinc, cobalt, lead, silver, nickel, ammonium or organic ammonium. Alkali metals include sodium, potassium and lithium. Alkaline earth metals include calcium and magnesium. Organic ammonium cations include, but are not limited to, monoalkylammonium, dialkylammonium, trialkylammonium, tetraalkylammonium, monoalkenylammonium, dialkenylammonium, trialkenylammonium, monoalkynylammonium, dialkynylammonium, monoalkanolammonium, dialkanolammonium, C5-C6cycloalkylammonium, piperidinium, morpholinium, pyrrolidinium, benzylammonium and the like.
The formula I compounds of this invention wherein m is 0 may be prepared by reacting a 1-aryl-2-nitroethylene compound having the structural formula II with a substituted thiol compound having the structural formula III and a base in the presence of a solvent as shown below in Flow Diagram I. 
Formula I compounds wherein m is 1 or 2 may be prepared, as shown in Flow Diagram II, by oxidizing a formula I compound wherein m is 0 with conventional oxidizing agents such as 3-Chloroperoxybenzoic acid and the like in the presence of a solvent. 
In addition, certain compounds of formula I may be converted into other compounds of formula I by using conventional procedures known to those skilled in the art.
Starting 1-aryl-2-nitroethylene compounds of formula II are known in the art and may be prepared by the procedures described by R. Jacobo et al in Journal of Fluorine Chemistry, 67 pp. 253-255 (1994) and A. Jara et al in Synthetic Communications, 24(3), pp. 417-426 (1994).
The formula III substituted thiol compounds are also known in the art and may be prepared according to the procedures described by Baker et al in Journal of Organic Chemistry, 12, pp. 138-154 (1947).
In order to facilitate a further understanding of the invention, the following examples are presented to illustrate more specific details thereof. The invention is not to be limited thereby except as defined in the claims.

A solution of nitrostyrene (10 g, 0.067 mol) in tetrahydrofuran (250 ml) is treated with mercaptoacetic acid (7.4 g, 5.6 ml, 0.08 mol) followed by pyrollidine (3 drops). After stirring for 2 hours the reaction mixture is concentrated onto silica gel and chromatographed, eluting with 4:1, hexanes:ethyl acetate, to give the title product as a solid (13.14 g, 81% yield). Analysis: C8H7NO2. Calculated: C, 49.78; H, 4.60; N, 5.81%. Found: C, 49.50; H, 4.66; N, 5.81%.
Following essentially the same procedure as described in example 1, but using the appropriately substituted nitro and thiol compounds, the following compounds are obtained: